


Speeding

by EternalKastaway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/M, I Made Myself Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalKastaway/pseuds/EternalKastaway
Summary: Keith and Pidge go out on a late night joyride. A fun dare turns into a huge mistake.





	Speeding

   "Hey Keith? Can you slow down a little?" Pidge yelled over the roar of the wind. He had taken her out on his motorcycle for a joyride that evening. They were having a great time cruising along the countryside. Pidge had dared him to hit 100 and he went with it, but now he wasn't slowing down. 

   "No way, this is fun! Maybe take my helmet?" He offered. Pidge obliged and he helped her unhook the helmet. She put it on herself with no problem.  
   They took another sloping turn.  
   "I love you!" He told her. There was almost fear in his voice and Pidge heard it.

"I love you too! But please slow down now!" She wrapped her arms tight around his torso.

   His voice could barely be heard over the wind "I love you Katie, don't forget that." She didn't have time to fully register what he said before the turn came. The last thing She remembered was Keith hitting something on his phone before they went over the guardrail.  
   Pidge woke up to a blinding white light. 'Am I dead..?' She wondered. 

"Hnng..." She sat up her body shaking with pain.   
"Pidge!" Someone yelled and ran to her side. Her vision cleared, she was in a hospital. The person who yelled her name was Lance. Within seconds she was surrounded by her family and friends, all crying.  
"W-whats going on? Where am I? Where's Keith?" She asked frantically. Someone else came into the room. "Oh Miss Holt! You're awake!" It was a young woman with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail she wore light blue scrubs and carried a clipboard. "You're in the hospital. There was a crash, you're safe now."  
   Everything came rushing back to Pidge and she started crying, "Keith. Where's Keith?" Only Colleen spoke up.

"Katie... What do you remember just before the crash?" Colleen held her daughter's hand tight. "I...I dared Keith to speed up and he did after that he started... He started acting all weird. I asked him to slow down and he said no. He gave me his helmet and told me he loved me. He hit something on his phone and then there was a turn and- ...We crashed."

   The nurse nodded and bent down next to Pidge as the others made room. "Sweetie, before you crashed Keith called 911. The police traced the call and sent an ambulance. By the time we got there he was already dead. The officers inspected the bike and said that the brakes went out." 

   She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was dead. She wished she was. After that, nothing was the same. No one saw Shiro for a long time, Lance stopped answering phone calls, Hunk kept himself too busy to hang out. Allura tried to talk to Pidge but to no avail. She kept herself holed up in her bedroom. The young girl stopped spending time with her family, stopped eating, and stopped all her work. Her days consisted of sleeping while she stood awake at night, letting her demons haunt her until she cried herself to sleep before the sun rose above the treetops.

   Things were like this for a long time after the funeral (which Pidge didn't attend). One day Pidge somehow managed to sleep through the night. She woke up surprised to see early morning sunlight peeking through her curtains. She yawned and stretched before making her way to the bathroom to shower. 

   She dried off and got dressed passing by the old red cropped jacket and beaten up helmet on her dresser as if they weren't there. Once she was happy with her appearance Pidge looked at the clock which read 8:17 am. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen finding her family eating breakfast. They gave her warm smiles which she returned and joined them. 

   Later that day Lance called her and they agreed to hang out. Along the way they also got Allura, Shiro, and Hunk. They spent the day walking through the town of Altea, dropping by small stores and eventually going to the mall and getting ice cream. Allura offered everyone to stay at her house for the night and they eagerly accepted. Pidge made sure to tell her mom and dad where she would be. 

   Things were different without Keith and Pidge lost count of how many times she wanted to look beside her or tell him something. Things were different but her grieving was over. Life would continue on without Keith Kogane and Pidge slowly learned to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> So you know those things that say they're sad but they're not? This was inspired by one of those.


End file.
